Henry's Hero
Henry's Hero is the seventh episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Henry and Hiro are filling up with ahead of picking up some trucks from Ffarquhar Quarry. After they have taken on plenty of coal, Henry and Hiro pick up their heavy train and set off for the docks. As they make their way across the island, black smoke starts to billow from Hiro's funnel. Henry notices the dark smoke and alerts Hiro. When they stop at a signal, Hiro notices that Henry is puffing out black smoke, too. Just then, Duck passes with some empty coal trucks. Duck informs Hiro and Henry that they seem to have taken on some bad coal that arrived today and that he has been sent to pick up some fresh coal to replace it. Henry thinks they should wait for Duck to return with the fresh coal, but Hiro is adamant that they can still use the bad coal and be really useful engines. Although he wants to be a really useful engine, Henry is too worried about using the bad coal and decides to go back to Tidmouth Sheds and wait for the new coal to arrive. Hiro is determined to get the job done and carries on, but it is not long before the heavy train takes its toll on Hiro and he has to stop. Hiro decides to take half of the trucks to the docks and then come back for the other half later. So, half of Hiro's trucks are uncoupled and left on a siding. As Hiro rumbles slowly through Wellsworth Station, Gordon is not impressed by Hiro's smelly smoke. Gordon suggests that Hiro should have his firebox cleaned out, but Hiro states that there is no time for that as he has an important delivery to make. Further up the line, Hiro's firebox starts to make a strange clanking noise. At the docks, Thomas notices the loud noise coming from Hiro's firebox, but Hiro is not interested; he still has the other half of the trucks to fetch. On the way back to the trucks, Hiro passes through Knapford Station where the passengers all wonder what the strange noise and the funny smell is, but Hiro is determined and picks up the rest of the trucks and takes them to the docks. Hiro is at the docks when the Fat Controller arrives. The Fat Controller orders Hiro to collect some iron girders from the smelter's yard. The girders are heavy so the Fat Controller tells Hiro that Henry will have to be his back engine. Hiro hesitates, but the Fat Controller says that the job is urgent and Hiro puffs away without informing the Fat Controller about the bad coal. The Fat Controller is alarmed when he sees Hiro's black smoke, but Hiro has already gone. Hiro pulls up at Tidmouth Sheds and explains to Henry that he has taken all of the trucks from the quarry to the docks, but now he really needs help. Henry is amazed that Hiro was able to complete the job while burning the bad coal. Hiro tells Henry that it was hard, but sometimes you just have to keep going. This motivates Henry who agrees to help with the iron girder train. Hiro and Henry have soon picked up the flatbeds of girders and are puffing to the docks with them. The girders are heavy, but both engines carry on. Suddenly, Henry's firebox starts to make the same clanging noises as Hiro's. This worries Henry who thinks they should go and see if the new coal has arrived, but Hiro is still determined to get the job done. As Hiro and Henry start to climb Gordon's Hill, there is a very strange noise as Hiro breaks down completely. Hiro is disappointed, but now Henry is the determined one. Henry says that Hiro has taught him to keep on puffing so that is what he does. Henry struggles, but manages to push all of the heavy girders and Hiro all the way to the docks. The dockworkers cheer for Henry as he arrives pushing the heavy train. The Fat Controller then arrives to congratulate the engines for getting to the docks in time. He then sends both Henry and Hiro to the Steamworks to be repaired. Soon, Henry and Hiro have had their fireboxes cleaned out and been given some new coal. Both engines are eager to get back to work. Henry admits that Hiro had been right about keeping going even on bad coal, but Hiro laughs and tells Henry that it is much nicer to keep puffing with good coal. Then, the two engines head off back to work. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Duck * Hiro * Sir Topham Hatt * Some Dockworkers * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Shunting Yards * Ffarquhar Quarry * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Steamworks * Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marked the first appearance of Duck in full CGI. * Steven Kynman is credited as "Steve Kynman" in the UK credits. Goofs * After Henry passes Hiro at the beginning, he loses his train. * Hiro and Henry leave the Steamworks side-by-side, but there is only one track on the transfer table outside the works. * When Hiro and Henry collect the girders there are eleven flatbeds in the train, but when they arrive at Brendam Docks there are nine flatbeds. * At the end James train needs a brakevan. Gallery File:Henry'sHerotitlecard.png|Title card File:Henry'sHero1.png File:Henry'sHero2.png File:Henry'sHero3.png File:Henry'sHero4.png File:Henry'sHero5.png File:Henry'sHero6.png File:Henry'sHero7.png File:Henry'sHero8.png File:Henry'sHero9.png File:Henry'sHero10.png File:Henry'sHero11.png File:Henry'sHero12.png File:Henry'sHero13.png File:Henry'sHero14.png File:Henry'sHero15.png File:Henry'sHero16.png File:Henry'sHero17.png File:Henry'sHero18.png File:Henry'sHero19.png File:Henry'sHero20.png File:Henry'sHero21.png File:Henry'sHero22.png File:Henry'sHero23.png File:Henry'sHero24.png File:Henry'sHero25.png File:Henry'sHero26.png File:Henry'sHero27.png File:Henry'sHero28.png File:Henry'sHero29.png File:Henry'sHero30.png File:Henry'sHero31.png File:Henry'sHero32.png File:Henry'sHero33.png File:Henry'sHero34.png File:Henry'sHero35.png File:Henry'sHero36.png File:Henry'sHero37.png File:Henry'sHero38.png File:Henry'sHero39.png File:Henry'sHero40.png File:Henry'sHero41.png File:Henry'sHero42.png File:Henry'sHero44.png File:Henry'sHero45.png File:Henry'sHero46.png File:Henry'sHero47.png File:Henry'sHero48.png File:Henry'sHero49.png File:Henry'sHero50.png File:Henry'sHero51.png File:Henry'sHero52.png File:Henry'sHero53.png File:Henry'sHero54.png File:Henry'sHero55.png File:Henry'sHero56.png File:Henry'sHero57.png File:Henry'sHero58.png File:Henry'sHero59.png File:Henry'sHero60.png File:Henry'sHero61.png File:Henry'sHero62.png File:Henry'sHero63.png File:Henry'sHero64.png File:Henry'sHero65.png File:Henry'sHero66.png File:Henry'sHero67.png File:Henry'sHero68.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes